Sun, Moon, and Cadence
by Nightstar26504
Summary: A MLP version of Sleeping Beauty. By: Dawntale. Also I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, Dawntale do not own MLP. This also my first fic on this site. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **A New Alicorn**

There was a unicorn mare, named Autumn Mist, and pegasus stallion, named Fire Stone. They lived in the Crystal Empire. All they wanted was a child. On most nights, the couple would cry themselves to sleep.

One stormy night, their wish was granted. There was a knock on the door. The pegasus opened the door. He was shocked to see a beautiful mare standing on the other side.

The kind stallion welcomed the mare into their home.

The unicorn started making tea. They sat, waiting for the tea.

"I seek Autumn Mist and Fire Stone," the mare said.

"How do you know our names?" the stallion asked.

"Let's just say, I have my resources," the mare replied mysteriously.

The unicorn poured the three cups of tea. She carried the tea over with her magic.

Taking a pause from her tea, the mare said, "This tea is delicious!"

"Thank you," the unicorn muttered, unknown to such praise.

"What brings you to our humble home?" The stallion asked.

"I sought you out because you were having trouble," the mare replied.

"Oh yes, we are at great sorrow because we cannot seem to have a child," the unicorn said, a tear in her eye.

"Fear not, for that is the reason I am here," the mare said, reaching into her saddle and pulling out a bottle.

"What is it?" The couple asked in unison.

"It will make you have a baby."

The mare deposited the bottle in the unicorn's hooves.

"Thank you so much! Is there anything we can give you in return?" The stallion asked.

"Just one thing… but I will take it once the child is born," the mare said.

"What is your name? I would like to invite you to our babies ' _Crystalling_ '," the unicorn said.

"My name is Night Shadow," the mare said.

Night Shadow left the house, disappearing into the powerful storm.

The couple retired to their bed. Before they fell asleep, the unicorn drank the potion.

The next morning it was still raining. The couple awoke to a pleasant surprise. Autumn Mist had given birth during the night. They now had a baby!

The stallion held his new-born pegasus in his arms. Pushing her hair out of her eye, he realized the baby was an alicorn.

"I-it's an alicorn!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly a dark shadow moved towards them. As the shadow moved towards them, it turned into a mare.

"Hello, Night Shadow. Thank you so much for our-" Autumn Mist said. She could not finish her sentence, for she had disappeared. So had Fire Stone.

Night Shadow picked up the baby. She put it in a basket and wrote something on a little card. She swaddled the baby.

Night Shadow opened the door and got on a train to Canterlot. Once they arrived, Night Shadow galloped to Canterlot Castle.

She put the baby on the steps leading to the grand palace. She knocked on the door. She fled.

The door opened a Princess Celestia walked through. Seeing the baby, she lifted it with her magic. She brought it inside, closing the door behind her.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

Celestia lifted the baby unwrapped it, and also picked up the card.

"It says her name is Cadence, she's from the Crystal Empire, and-"

"She's an alicorn!" Luna exclaimed.

* * *

Celestia invited many of her subjects to the Crystalling. She also invited twelve very magical ponies.

Celestia learned there was another magical pony of utmost importance, but that pony had vanished years ago.

There would be a grand feast celebrating the royal childs Crystalling.

Celestia, Luna, and baby Cadence flew to The Crystal Empire. They landed at the crystal palace, where ponies had started to gather.

The alicorn sisters met the Crystaller and the pony who would choose a crystal shard.

They all walked onto the balcony.

Princess Celestia and Luna kissed the baby. The Crystaller did his spell. The pony opened the box of crystal shards. The crystal heart spun.

The princesses and baby went back inside the castle to check how things were going as far as preparation.

Everything was going smoothly.

Everypony invited took a seat at the table that the maids had set. The ponies enjoyed a lovely feast.

After the feast, the magical ponies bestowed their gifts upon the child. One gave beauty, one gave wisdom, one gave kindness and so on.

Just after the eleventh pony had given her gift, a dark mist filled the room. The doors to the palace opened. The guards screamed.

Walking through the doorway was the thirteenth pony.

Coming into the open, the ponies saw this was none other than Queen Chrysalis. She stormed up to the baby's cradle.

"I am very unhappy, for I did not receive an invitation," she said.

"We didn't know," Celestia said, wishing she had sent an invitation to Queen Chrysalis.

"Ah, ah, ah," the queen said.

"Well, um, you may join us," Luna said.

"I came to give a gift to the baby," Chrysalis said.

"Oh, that would be lovely," Celestia said, frantically.

Chrysalis approached the crib. As she did, everypony that she passed bowed to her. She arrived at the cradle.

"Sickening little child," Chrysalis muttered, looking at the little bundle of joy inside the crib.

The new-born poked Chrysalis's nose.

Quickly Chrysalis moved the hoof.

"Now where was I?" Chrysalis wondered aloud.

"You were about to give your gift," Luna answered.

"Oh yes, my gift. My gift to this child… Hmm," Chrysalis said, tapping her chin.

"I'm sure any gift would be lovely," Celestia said.

"Any gift you say? Well… on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on a needle and die!" Chrysalis declared, her horn lighting with magic as she zapped the baby.

And with that she disappeared.

Some ponies started weeping.

"Can someone lift the curse?" Celestia and Luna asked.

A strange looking pony stepped forward.

"Can you lift the curse?" Luna asked.

"Yes," the pony said.

"Oh thank goodness!" Luna exclaimed.

"I can fix some of this, though things will still be slightly amiss," the pony explained.

"Go ahead. It's not like anypony else is willing," Celestia judged.

" _Little child, little child_

 _One day a terrible fate awaits of your worst hate_

 _Though I cannot fix this curse, I can put it a little in reverse_

 _When she turns sixteen, she will fall into a dream_

 _It will last one hundred years_ ," the pony prophesied.

"Thank-" Celestia started but never finished her sentence because the pony had disappeared.

"My sister, that pony just saved our little princess," Luna pointed out.

All Celestia could do was nod.

"We must ban needles," Luna said.

Another nod from Celestia.


	2. Chapter 2: First Friend (Cadence)

**Chapter 1**

 **First Friend (Cadence)**

I awoke and walked to breakfast. My aunts (who were sisters) were at the table.

I sat, pushing the food around on my plate.

"Cadence, what's wrong?" my aunt, Princess Celestia, asked.

I didn't answer.

"Cadence, it's okay," my other aunt, Princess Luna, said.

"I-I'm nervous," I stuttered.

"Don't be nervous," Princess Celestia said.

I decided not to talk about it.

Once breakfast was done, I flew to school.

I walked into the schoolhouse, nervous. What would they think of me? I knew it was stupid to think, me, a princess that no one automatically likes?

Everypony stared at me. My face flushed bright red. Quickly, I ran to the school office.

In the office, I got my schedule. Then I set off to find my classroom.

"Turn right here… no turn left," I muttered, trying to navigate. I thought I was on track when I bumped into somepony.

"Oh! The princess thinks just because she's royal she can mess with other ponies!" the pony scoffed.

Face flushing I ran the other direction, bumping into yet another pony. The papers she was carrying fell to the floor.

"Sorry," I said, very embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," the pony said. Then she looked at me. "An alicorn?!" she exclaimed.

I started to walk away. The pony stopped me.

"You must be Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. I'm Fluer Dis Lee. You can call me Fluer."

"Ummm," I said. "I should really be getting to class."

"Where are you going?"

"History of Equestria."

"Oh! Lovely, that's my first class! Guess I have it with you. Follow me, I know where the room is," Fluer said.

Smiling, I followed her.

The bell signaling the end of the school day rang. I met Fluer at the front of the school.

"Would you like to come over to my house?" I asked.

"Well, yes. I think that would work. And I've always wanted to go to Canterlot Castle," Fluer said.

Walking to the castle, there were a few things I had to ask Fluer.

"How come everypony stared at me when I was at school? It was pretty embarrassing. And who was that men pony I accidentally bumped into?"

"Everypony stared at you because they had mixed emotions about you and didn't know how to talk to you. You know, because of if your wings and horn. And as for who you bumped into, well that's Upper Crust."

We trotted to the palace, talking about our day-to-day lives. We reaped the palace in no time.

We climbed up the stairs to the door.

"Halt!" the guard exclaimed. "Your royal highness, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, who is this?"

I rolled my eyes. It was annoying to have to do this every time I had a guest. "This is Fluer De Lis and she is my friend so with the power invested in me, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, I cordially invite Fluer De Lis to Canterlot Castle," I said.

He bowed. "Welcome Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and her acquaintance, Fluer De Lis." He opened the doors with his magic.

"Welcome to Canterlot Castle," I said.

"It's amazing! Even better than I thought it would be!" Fluer marveled.

"Just let me check ing with my aunts," I said.

I found Aunt Celestia in her office doing some work. I opened the door with my magic and sat across from her.

"There will be a royal ball in a four days. One of my very close friends' son is searching for a wife," Aunt Celestia informed me.

"That's interesting. Wait… are you trying to get me to marry the stallion that is searching for a wife? And is that stallion named Prince Blueblood?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes.

"Actually, this ball is for Fancy Pants… but Blueblood will be there," Celestia said.

"I have no interest in him. And I have a friend over," I said, walking out of the study.

I walked up to Fluer and together we walked to my room.

"Did you know there's going to be a royal ball in a few weeks?" I asked her.

"Oh! That would be amazing!" Fluer exclaimed.

"And I'm inviting you and your family. Maybe you'll marry Fancy Pants, the one who set it up. I hear he's looking for a wife," I said, nudging Fluer.

"Huh? Oh, marriage. I never was interested in stallions," Fluer said.

"Me neither, but we are almost sixteen, so we've got to start thinking. Besides, I've got my eyes on my perfect stallion," I said.

"Well, I think we should go together as friends," Fluer said.

"That's a good idea, besides, I've only seen my perfect stallion once. I don't really know anything about him. Besides, it would make my aunts mad that I don't like Prince Blueblood," I said.

"Do you want to make dresses?" Fluer asked.

"That would be fun!" I exclaimed.

We conected the seams with our magic, for there was nothing else we could do on that matter. We completed our dresses around five pm. They were beautiful.

Mine was magenta with a long, flowing skirt. It had flowers on the ends. Fluer's was white with golden flowers adorning the skirt. The skirt was shorter than mine.

"These look magnificent!" Fluer exclaimed.

"Aren't they just lovely?" I added.

"What time is it?" Fluer asked.

"Five, do you need to leave?" I asked.

She nodded, told me to keep her dress, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, how do you like the story? Please review and give me ideas on how to make this better. Thanks! Also this part was really inspired by the MLP comic "Neigh Anything."**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Foulsitting**

I awoke, ready for another great day. I readied myself for school and left early.

I trotted through the empty streets of Canterlot, enjoying the scenery. I stopped at a cafe to get a bagel and started trotting again.

I reached Canterlot Academy. Its bronze gates were open. I stepped inside and started putting up posters.

I went to my locker afterwards. I unpacked my things. Having nothing else to do with no one in the halls, I started to sing.

" _I've heard that you settled down_

 _And you found a mare_

 _And you're married now_

 _I heard that your dreams came true_

 _Guess she gave you things_

 _I didn't give to you_

 _Old friend, why are you so shy?_

 _Ain't like you to hide or hold back from the light_

 _I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

 _But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

 _I had hoped you'd see and that you'd be reminded_

 _That for me it isn't over_

 _Never mind I'll find somepony like you-"_

Silence. I hear silence. Not a sound. I whipped around, facing the large group of ponies that had gathered at the end of the hall.

Their mouths hung opened, their eyes shocked. They were just embarrassing me.

I turned and galloped away.

I heard the clatter of hoovesteps. After it died down, I walked out of my hiding spot.

I am fretted with Fluer.

"Why did you run? You are an amazing singer!"

"Um….. shyness?"

"You should join the chorus. Maybe you could sing at the Gallo Formal in two weeks, and even sooner, at the ball!" Fluer exclaimed, gleefully.

"No. I can't do that. I've never performed. I'll help you."

"Um… okay?"

At the end of the school day, I left without Flyer because I had a copywriting job to do.

A stallion that went to my school had something going on that he couldn't bring his little sister to.

I knocked on the door. A unicorn mare with a lavender coat and gray and white mane opened the door.

"Hello, I'm here to foulsit for your filly. You are Twilight Sparkle's mother, right?" I asked.

"Yes, come in Princess Mi Amore Cadenza," the mare said, bowing.

"Please call me Cadence."

Two stallions walked in. One was named Shining Armor, the one that went to my school.

The parents told me lots of things I needed to do. Then they left.

Just before, though, Shining Armor said, "Hi."

I thought it was cute, so I giggled.

"Hello, Cadence," a voice came, spitting my name. Stepping out from behind a couch was a filly with a purple coat and purple and pink hair.

"Hey Twilight."

"So, you like Shining Armor, don't you?" Twilight said, arching her eyebrows.

"I think so. What you're the love advice? If anything I would be."

"Would you like to know if you have a shot with him?"

I nodded.

"Do you have 2B pencils, college ruled note paper, pink erasers, white paper, rulers….?"

"Of course. 2B are the only pencils, wide lined paper is for babies, and yes."

"We will be good friends."

"Just one thing. Promise me with the schoolhouse promise you won't tell anypony."

She rolled her eyes. "Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Call your hooves and do a little shake!"

Twilight showed me pie charts, told me stories about Shining Armor, and asked me questions.

The funniest story was when Shining Armor fell head over hooves for a married mare! I thought it hilarious!

"Cadence, I believe you and Shining Armor are perfect. One thing will justify that. Pop quiz! No notes."

"I don't need them," I bragged.

"What is Shining Armor's favorite book series?"

"Daring Do."

"Hobby?"

"Playing Settlers of Maretan."

"Food?"

"Spaghetti."

Twilight paused to think for a moment. Her face lit up. "You're perfect!" she exclaimed, tackling me with a hug.

We played together for the two hours, when Twilight's parents came home.

During the two hours, Twilight and I made a handshake, talked about magic, and played around.

I put her in bed and walked down the stairs. The door opened and Twilight's parents and Shining Armor walked in.

"Thank to you for taking care of Twilight," the parents said.

"You're welcome."

I walked outside, ready to head back to the castle. A door closed behind me. I turned to see Shining Armor.

"Hi."

"Hi." I started to walk away.

"I like you," he said, stopping me.

I turned around and smiled. "I do, too."


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys enjoy the story. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. Its going to be hard to update in the next few weeks, so just be mindful about that.**

The bell rang, signaling the end of seventh period. I met Fluer outside of the classroom.

"Guess what?!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"What Cadence?" Fluer asked.

"Okay, okay," I said, taking a breather.

"Just cut to the chase, Cadence."

"I'm going out with Shining Armor tonight!" I blurted.

The hallway was dead silent. I realized I had just blurted that to the whole hall! Fluer and I raced out of there.

When we arrived at the castle, Aunt Celestia took me into her study.

"Cadence, tomorrow you will be going to the ball with Prince Blueblood," she informed me.

I stared at her with disgust. "I do not like Blueblood!"

"That does not matter. You are going with him! Am I clear?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Tonight at 7:00, be prepared to meet him at the cafe. Now leave."  
I left the room. Then I remembered: I already had a date with Shining Armor at the same place!

I went to my room and collapsed on my bed.

"What-" Fluer started.

"I have to go out with Prince Blueblood or Shining Armor!" I exclaimed.

Fluer managed to calm me down and helped me prepare for my date.

By the time she was done, I was in a plain baby blue dress with golden hoofshoes, the tiniest bit of makeup, and my mane tied back in a ponytail.

"You look stunning!" Fluer gushed.

"Thanks!"

Together we walked into the darkening city of Canterlot. We arrived at the cafe in less than five minutes.

I spotted Shining Armor. He seemed to have caught my eye, too, because he came up to guide me to our table.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good."

A fancily dressed stallion came up to us and gave us menus. He came back in about five minutes to take our orders.

After we ordered, a stallion with a white coat and a golden mane with a compass star cutie mark came to our table.

I knew immediately who it was. Prince Blueblood. I groaned.

"Cadence, would you come with me to our table for our date?" Blueblood asked, frowning at Shining Armor.

Shining Armor gave me a puzzled look that turned hurt. "Do you think this is a joke?!"

Blueblood tried to lift me out of my seat so that he could escort me to a different table.

"Go!" I exclaimed.

Blueblood was about to say something when our waiter came to our table. He set down our food.

I batted my eyelashes. "I will give you kisses if you go."

Blueblood looked dazed, a derpy smile on his face. He left.

I rolled my eyes, then turned back to Shining Armor. I gazed into his eyes.

Startled, he started eating. As did I.

When we were done with our meals, we gazed into each others eyes.

"Lets go for a stroll in the woods," Shining Armor suggested.

We walked out the back door. We were in the forest, a lovely place. Soon we reached a clearing.

"It's a beautiful night," Shining Armor said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Uh… Cadence?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my very special somepony?!"

I was startled. I didn't know what to do. "Yes!"

He rubbed his chin nervously as I leaned in. Our lips were close. He soon sealed the gap.

I felt the warmth of his lips against mine. I never wanted to let go. He pulled away. We both had derpy grins.

"That was nice."

I nodded, kissing him again.

I walked him back to his house. Before I left, I gave him a peck on the cheek.

I walked back to the castle, the happiest mare in the world.

When I reached the castle, though, I was in for a surprise.

"Cadence, may I speak with you?" Celestia asked.

 **Yeah, I'm really bad at mushy stuff. I'm sorry. But I really hope you guys like this and give me your feedback.**


End file.
